Le châtiment
by Thumette
Summary: Sept ... euh non, huit elfes du Premier Âge sont envoyés à Poudlard afin de lutter contre une invasion de Mary Sue. S'ils accomplissent leur tâche, ils obtiendront un nouveau corps et une autorisation de quitter les cavernes de Mandos. Mais l'ennemi est partout...


Me voilà partie pour un crossover HP/le Silmarillion. C'est débile, ça n'a aucun sens mais ça ne peut pas être pire que toutes les fics pleines de Mary Sue qui pullulent.

* * *

**Destinée**

* * *

« Gwendolyn ! » hurla Harry.

Trop tard. Le survivant vit un éclair rouge jaillir de la baguette de Voldemort et frapper la jeune fille en pleine poitrine. Gwendolyn s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, frappée à mort. Harry se précipita vers elle. « Gwendolyn, ô Gwendolyn ! » pleurait-il. Enfin, il parvient au corps brisé de la femme qu'il aimait et cala sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tendrement, sans se soucier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ricanant derrière lui, il repoussa les mèches dorées de Gwendolyn qui lui voilaient le visage. « Pitié, répond-moi. » implora-t-il encore. Enfin, elle toussa et rouvrit ses grands yeux violets plein de douleur. Harry plongea son regard une dernière fois dans ces améthystes scintillantes et comprit que c'était la fin.

« Tu dois me laisser partir mon chéri.

- Non Gwendolyn, je vais te sauver, tu vivras !

- Ecoute-moi, aucune médecine ne guérira ce corps.

- Non... pleura de nouveau l'élu.

- Tu es courageux Harry, et tu as un grand cœur. Tu devras vivre pour moi désormais. J'ai donné ma vie pour stopper ce rayon et sauver la tienne, et je l'ai fait avec joie. Ne pleure pas mon chéri, un jour nous nous reverrons de nouveau, tu verras... »

Elle toussa de nouveau et crachât du sang. Sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure, elle ajouta.

« J'ai un secret à te révéler. Les fondateurs n'étaient pas quatre mais cinq. A quatre, ils n'auraient jamais pu réaliser une si grande œuvre. Il y avait une cinquième fondatrice et son nom était : Paméla Poudlard. C'est pourquoi, tu dois me faire une promesse...

- Je te promets tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment été chez moi dans la maison de Gryffondor, j'étais un peu trop... différente. Je veux que tu révèle la vérité sur cette cinquième fondatrice, et que tu veille à ce qu'on lui attribue une maison à elle aussi. Une maison où iront toutes les petites filles comme moi, celle qui sont un peu différentes...

- Je le ferais.»

Gwendolyn parut rassérénée. Elle poussa un profond soupir et ferma les serra son corps sans vie contre son cœur, poussant des sanglots déchirants. Voldemort ricana derrière lui.

« Ainsi périront tous ceux qui s'opposeront à ma volonté, fussent-ils ma fille.»

La rage envahit le corps de l'Elu. Il lâcha le cadavre et se redressa d'un bond. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la violence de sa réaction. _Avada Kedavra_ s'exclama-t-il. _Expelliarmus_ répliqua Harry. Il vit les deux jets de lumières se heurter, et alors que la Baguette de Sureau sauta des mains de Voldemort, son propre sortilège de mort se retourna contre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourut. Son corps privé de vie s'abattit sur le sol. Mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et se jeta à terre, hurlant à mort, et étreignant le magnifique corps inanimé de Gwendolyn. Encore et encore, il embrassait la merveilleuse bouche, aux douces lèvres roses, qui plus jamais ne sourirait. « Je te promets » murmura-t-il une dernière fois.

Non loin de lui, sur l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore observait la scène en soupirant. Il avait déjà eu de sérieux doutes au sujets de Gwendolyn quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, ses yeux améthyste miroitant et sa chevelure d'or étincelant au soleil puis quand il avait appris qu'elle était la fille cachée de Voldemort. Ces doutes s'étaient aggravés quand elle l'avait sauvé des mangemorts dans la tour d'astronomie puis guérit sa main (en le faisant même rajeunir quelque peu). Ils se voyaient aujourd'hui confirmés.

Le vieil homme se rendit compte que tous les gens présents dans la salle avaient levé leur baguette en signe de respect et pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'héroïne qui, en sauvant l'élu, les avait sauvé eux. Le professeur McGonnagal le foudroya du regard. Dumbledore se composa une expression de visage stupéfait, afin de faire croire qu'il était sous le choc et que telle était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réagit plus tôt et leva sa baguette. Cette explication parut satisfaire McGonnagal et elle se détourna. _Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention pour le moment_ songea-t-il. Puis une pensée lugubre lui vint à l'esprit _Je craint que nous sommes désormais confrontés à un ennemi ô combien pire que Voldemort._ Il allait falloir prendre des mesures.


End file.
